Never Noticed
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Cat feels like she's something Beck has never noticed. Cat/Beck with a little Tori/Andre.


_My first Victorious fanfic! I hope you all enjoy. I know Bat is an odd couple to write about, especially with my fanfic for this show, but I love just the thought of them together. I hope I do this couple justice._

Cat Valentine never meant to fall for Beck Oliver, and I'm sure Beck Oliver didn't intend to steal her heart, but he did. She first met him on their first day at Hollywood Arts, freshman year. They didn't have any classes together, but they did have the same lunch period. Cat was known as the crazy, bipolar, redhead, so nobody really was thrilled with the prospect of having her sit at their lunch table.

"Beck, why don't we let the crazy girl sit with us?" Jade asked Beck, who had been her boyfriend of six months at the time. Cat never understood why Jade seemed to have a soft spot for her, considering that she was generally a ruthless person, but she sure didn't take it for granted. Cat and Jade became friends very quickly.

"Sure, why not. Hey, you! Your name is Katie, right?" he asked.

"Cat," she corrected breathlessly.

"Sorry, I'm not very good with names, and I don't think I've met you before. Cat, you can sit with us if you want to."

"Thanks! You're _so _nice!"

Normally girls would get offended by a boy calling them the wrong name, particularly Cat, who was usually easily offended, but to Beck's credit they had never met before. Besides, she was too caught up in his generosity and his handsomeness to care about that. She must have _really_ liked Beck, because she wasn't even affected by Robbie's groaning at the "unnecessary enthusiasm" in her last sentence.

"You're welcome," Beck smiled.

"Now sit, hyper girl," ordered Jade, and Cat complied.

The five kids at that cozy lunch table, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre, would sit and eat together for the rest of the year. Everyone got along well, except for Cat and Rex. Everyone knew that it was easy to upset Cat, and that if you did her mood would normally switch back to being happy in not much time, but she didn't understand why Robbie would keep taking out Rex and letting him be mean to her. Cat had feelings, and Rex's rude comments really did hut her.

"Hey guys! Where's Beck?" Cat greeted one day as she took her usual seat next to Jade, who would normally be sitting next to Beck. (Not that she cared about where Beck was sitting.)

"He told me he'd be a little late to lunch because of some stupid assignment. I like your dress," said Jade, "It's nice and dark and blue, which is a contrast to your usual bright colors that burn my eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I like it when you wear dark colors."

"Oh, OK."

"Cat, and this is coming from me, and not that vampire you're sitting next to, that's a good color on you. You look really pretty," complimented Andre.

"Thanks, Andre," she beamed.

"I like your dress, too, but I'd like it even more if it was shorter," mumbled Rex.

And that was when Cat snapped. She hated how Rex would make comments about how she looked and how he'd like her to look. She didn't like his dirty insinuations and she was tired of how he'd make her feel bad about herself.

"Will you just shut your puppet up?" she yelled at Robbie, not caring that everyone in the lunch area was looking at her.

"That's an offensive term!" he yelled back.

"I hate you and your PUPPET!" she wailed, before running off sobbing. She was planning on locking herself in a bathroom stall and crying until lunch was over, but that plan was shattered by none other than Beck Oliver.

"Cat," he said as he caught her arm, "What's wrong?"

She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her arm was too strong. Plus, her will to escape seemed to melt when she looked up at him. Even through her watery and blurry eyes, Beck still was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Cat, what's wrong?" he repeated, with genuine concern on his face.

So, she explained to Beck what had happened at the lunch table, but didn't mention that she had asked where he was. She really couldn't deal with him finding out that she loved him, on top of everything else that had happened that day.

"Come with me," he murmured as he pulled her, his hand was still around her wrist, back out to the lunch table. He let go of my arm so that we could take our seats next to Jade, who along with Andre, was berating Robbie about his behavior.

"It wasn't me, it was Rex!" he insisted.

"Of course it was," said Andre sarcastically.

"How could you be so mean to her?" asked Jade.

"Hey, Robbie," started Beck, "If you and your _puppet_ ever say something like that to Cat again, then their will be consequences. Got it?"

"Yes," mumbled Robbie, who looked very afraid.

After that, Beck took it upon himself to not only protect Cat from Robbie and Rex, but from anyone who dared to call her bipolar. But of course, a couple months into sophomore year, Tori Vega came along, and that all changed. Besides, it was _cute_ when Tori called her bipolar.

Don't get me wrong, Cat and Tori were best friends, and Tori was the nicest person Cat had ever met. She couldn't blame her for falling for Beck, too. But it hurt that Cat had been Beck's friend for so long, and suddenly, Tori came out of nowhere and was pretty enough to cause trouble in Jade and Beck's relationship. Now, Cat was also a very nice girl, and would never want to meddle in Beck's relationship with Jade, but it still made her feel horrible that Tori had that kind of affect on him.

When Jade and Beck broke up, and unlike the last time, it was evident that they wouldn't get back together, Beck's attention was completely devoted to Tori. Cat could hardly stand the pain of sitting at the same lunch table as them. One day, when the two of them were feeling particularly flirty, she felt someone nudge her.

She turned and saw that Andre had passed her a note.

_I know how you feel. I was there for Tori first._

It felt so good that someone understood her, but then at the same time it hurt so badly because it had confirmed that Tori and Beck were lost to each other. She pulled out her favorite pen, which wrote in bright orange, and jotted down a reply.

_It's not fair. Tori's my best friend, but I've loved Beck so much longer. And you've loved her so much longer than Beck's loved her. Why are we the ones that lose? What is this whole situation supposed to mean?_

_ I feel you, Little Red. Maybe we just have to move one._

And so, Andre and Cat tried to move on, with each other. They dated for about a month before they broke up. They never really liked each other that way, and Beck and Tori didn't seem to care. The motive was never to make them jealous, but their lack of jealousy still hurt Cat and Andre deeply. After Andre and Cat broke up, things went back to the way they usually were. Beck and Tori continued to flirt and kiss at the lunch table, Jade continued to sit with her new boyfriend, Robbie continued to try and flirt with Cat, and Andre and Cat continued to be depressed.

Two weeks later, Beck and Tori went back to being just friends. As it turned out, Tori's feelings were truly for Andre. Cat was _so_ happy for Andre that she cried when he told me the news, but her crying later turned into hysterical sobs of despair when I realized that Andre had gotten his happy ending, but she hadn't. Still, she swallowed her self-proclaimed "selfish" pain and helped Andre's new girlfriend pick out the perfect prom dress, even though she wouldn't be attended. She sure as hell wasn't going to go with Robbie, and she knew she couldn't stand to see Beck with whoever he would ask.

Two days before prom, her phone rang. It was Beck asking her to come over. That had been happening a lot lately. Beck was hurting over the end of his relationship with Tori, and didn't want to be alone. Cat being Cat said yes, and went over to his house/trailer.

"Thanks for coming over here, Cat," said Beck after a couple hours of just lazily watching TV and leaning on each other. (Cat particularly liked the physical contact.)

"No problem, Beck," she replied sincerely.

"So, who are you going to prom with?"

"Nobody," she replied quickly, "The guy I really like is probably going with someone else and I don't really want to see it."

"Well, Cat, there are plenty of other boys out there. You're a beautiful girl, you'll find something."

Cat really didn't mean to snap at him. She also didn't mean to confess her love to him.

"I'm BEAUTIFUL, Beck? You think I'm BEAUTIFUL? I don't think so, because I've been here for you all this time and you've never been interested in me. It's always been Jade or Tori. We had been friends for SO LONG and all the sudden Tori comes around and you forget about me! How can you think I'm beautiful when you've considered the two other girls in our group of friends, but not me? What's so wrong with me, Beck? I've given you my _everything_, and all you can think about is Tori and practically every other girl that comes around. I LOVE YOU, Beck, but clearly, I'm not good enough for you!" Cat screamed before running out of his apartment, and driving to my car.

The day after prom, Tori called Cat to thank her for helping her get the perfect dress and to tell her how she had the time of her life with Andre. No, Tori wasn't being insensitive. Cat had never told her that she loved Beck so that she wouldn't feel guilty, and Tori knew that she never loved Andre. The story that everyone was told was just that Andre and Cat only went out because their parents were good friends and wanted them to try it.

"I'm so happy for you, Tori! And the dress was no problem. You're my best friend and I don't mind helping you," said Cat.

"You're the best friend ever, Cat!"

"Thanks, Tori. You're an awesome friend, too! So, how was everyone else's night."

"Robbie and Rex spent the night prowling for girls, Jade looked happy with James, and Beck wasn't there. Do you know why?"

"I have to go."

The next day, Cat stayed home from school. She couldn't stand to face Beck after what had happened at his trailer. Her parents were both at work, so she spent the first few hours of the day crying into her pillow. She was surprised to hear a knock on the door. She figured that the mailman was no one to judge her from her red and puffy eyes and went to get the door. It wasn't the mailman.

"Thank you for the- Beck? Why are you here?"

"Cat, I'm here because we need to talk."

"About what? I'm sorry about what happened. You don't have to feel bad. I know that I can't force you to love me and-

Cat's words were cut off by Beck's lips on hers. When they broke apart, Beck was the first one to regain the ability to speak.

"Cat, I love you, and I'm so sorry that everything happened this way. I know that it hurt you when I left you behind to be with Tori. I was being a jerk, and I was being superficial. I was caught up in my own popularity and her being the star after the showcase. I meant it when I said you were beautiful. I understand if you never want to see me again and if you hate-

That time, it was Cat's turn to kiss him into silence. Eventually, they would have to learn effective communication skills, but, you can say so much with a kiss.

_This turned out to be a pretty long one-shot. Well, long for me anyways. Please review!_


End file.
